Egbert Hamish Blerta
Egbert was a member of team SRSE and is currently active in common search and destroy missions when he's not at home with his wife, Rosabella, and their seven, soon to be eight, children. There he's either enjoying time with them or trying to make healing Dust in the basement. Background Born into a middle class family, Egbert was raised into as normal a life as could be expected of a Faunus, taught to do what's right and to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. He himself faced bullying not only for being a Faunus, but for being a head taller than everyone else in his class. But, because he was afraid of actually hurting someone, he didn't fight back. Until finally during first grade, he snapped and let loose a hard ball at one of the boys. The boys left him alone after that and Egbert feared losing his temper like that again. Despite that, he made friends, was a studious student, and participated in sports. At Signal, it was found that he had a sort of natural affinity for Dust use and was greatly encouraged to experiment with it and use it when he could. He created his weapon with that idea in mind and started his construction of Dust grenades. He graduated there with high marks and was accepted at Beacon Academy, where he became part of team SunRiSE. The four became a good team and Egbert fell in love with the team healer, Rosabella. After graduation, the two married and the team at first decided to stay together. During that time, they managed to upset a blackmailing and illegal genetic experimentation organization lead by Lyall Storq, which lead to his arrest and his oath to have his revenge. Afterwards, Rosabella became pregnant with their eldest, Tierra, and decided to become a homemaker so at least one of them were around for her and any others. Officially, that dissolved the team. But they kept in touch and would often meet together. Then about four years later, Storq broke out and came after them, almost succeeding in capturing Tierra but for Gimili's basically suicidal charge. After that, they combined together to safeguard the children and hunt down Storq. Personality Friendly and out-going, Egbert tends to harmlessly tease friends and help out however he can, one of the reasons he learned to cook was to help his mom around the house. Around superiors, he will be on his best behavior, but relaxes in familiar company. Bright, he can do advanced mathematical calculations in his head and have nerdy conversations with the best of them, yet surprisingly offer insightful advice if asked. He can be cautious if the situation warrants it and places the protection of those around him above his own. Likes: Dust Experiments, Family, Teasing, Cooking, Sci-Fi, Video Games, Outdoors Dislikes: Being idle if someone's busy doing something around him, People being cocky, Getting angry(worries about hurting someone) Appearance  Aura Colour: Green  Aura Effects: A green Knightly sword of green fire-like flames forms out of his aura  Height: 6' 4"  Weight: 162 lbs  Eyes: Green, elliptical, (figurative) mischievous when happy  Skin color: White  Face: Oval with defined chin, has a smirk for a smile  Physical traits: A pair of cheetah ears  Hair: Dark brown, curly, Superman curl on forehead  Physique: An American football linebacker build, though leaner than most  Casual Outfit: A dark green collared shirt with blue jeans, a brown zip-up sweater, and white/dark green tennis shoes  Battle Outfit: The dark green shirt under chain mail and a white steel plate full-chest breastplate with steel pauldrons and steel kneecaps worn over his jeans and short brown leather boots  Gadgets: Dust Grenades: Explodes for differing effects based on the Dust type used Skills and Equipment Weapons  Name: Cosaint (Irish for Defense)  Wielder: Egbert Hamish Blerta  Maker/Smith: Egbert  Type: Dust Utilizing Round Shield (DURS)  Weapon Derivation: Cap's Shield, Weiss's rapier  Design: A circle shield with a green Moline cross emblem over alternating concentric circle stripes of white and blue in front  Holstered/Inactive Form: Slung onto the back  Form 1: A circle shield  Features: The center opens up to reveal a Dust dispenser, which Egbert than manipulates to perform different functions depending on Dust types available and situation  Dust Capacity: Any type of powdered Dust from regular store bought to his home designed  Usage: the Shield itself: Can use to block, bash, and can throw like a Frisbee; With Dust dispenser: Unleashes Dust for different Dust spells (Assuming fireballs and the like can be done with a combination of Dust manipulation and Aura manipulation) and for more immediate benefits (ex. Fire Dust for a flamethrower shield, Wind Dust for a push in the opposite direction the shield's pointing, etc.)  Notes: Also carries home-made Dust grenades, effects changing by Dust type (ex. Fire grenades burst into flame, Ice grenades become an ice trap, Shield grenades protect the surrounding area, etc.) Semblance  Name: The Sword of the Spirit  User: Egbert  Type: Conjuration  Purpose: Offensive  Short description: Shapes and solidifies aura into a Knightly sword  Activation cue: His right hand would hold a Knightly sword with a green flame-like flickering around it  Range: Personal  General limitations: Has to stay in touch with his aura or it immediately will dissipate, an amount of aura is tied into the sword that is not recoverable  Active ability: Tier One: Makes aural sword in hand, massive aura cost for initial construction, medium aura cost during the sword's duration, the sword could break and dissipate fairly easily, could break if hit too hard  Active ability: Tier Two: Less aura required for initial construction and for sword's duration, sword becomes more durable, stands up to medium strength attacks  Active ability: Tier Three: Fairly minor aura required for initial construction and barely none for sword's duration, sword durability reaches peak, now stands up to strongest attacks  Dust interaction: Fire Dust: Sword becomes a flaming sword, burns foes on contact; Ice Dust: Sword solidifies into ice and can be let go of, but shatters/melts easily; Earth Dust: Sword solidifies into stone and can be let go of: Air Dust: Can control sword to shoot out air from its tip; Lighting Dust: Sword becomes a lightning sword, shocks/ electrifies foes on contact; Shield Dust: The aura instead forms into another shield, following the same rules as the sword  Notes: Name's terribly obvious reference but its logical, the sword is made out of aura, which is the soul's (a spirit) defensive energy Statistics Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 5 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 3 * Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 5 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 5 * Dust Manipulation: 5 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 5 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 4 * Weapon Skill (Close Range Combat): 5 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 4 Trivia * Egbert: English for Bright Edge; Blerta: Albanian for Green;All three together: Green Blerta Eggs Eg-bert and Ham Ham-ish *  Notable relationships:  Rosabella Blerta: Wife, when given the chance they'll act all cute, cuddly, and silly around each other  Otineo Seren: Brother-in-law, they both work together to hunt down Lyall Storq and protect the family though Egbert can be a bit unnerved by Otineo's complete ease with necessary killings and threatening to kill others  Pearl Sterling: a fellow member of team SRSE and an unofficial aunt to his kids. But her life among the Sterling Family Circus means that she is around but rarely. He wishes that Otineo would forget about revenge long enough to notice the obvious affection Pearl has for Otineo.  Tierra Blerta: oldest child, a bit distant because of the Storq incident, but they have bonded a bit through training and combined love of the outdoors  Gimli Blerta: second oldest, outwardly cheery and happy, but can seem to get suddenly serious sometimes and staring at something that he thought looked suspicious.  Lily Blerta: third oldest, the opposite of most of her family, she hates the huntsmen training he tries to give her and chafes the most when she's required to stay at home and not go to the mall with school friends. Therefore, their relationship is the most strained of the children so far, but he still loves her and desires her safety as much as possible  Fintan Colm Blerta: fourth oldest, sorry that he had find out about the Storq threat how he did but glad the boy has still kept most of his exploring spirit  Eleanor Blerta: fifth oldest, feisty and witty but pretty, sweet, and caring. She entertains the house with her harp music and soprano voice.  "Doc" Lambert Blerta: 3rd youngest, wonders how he can be so much like his mother, yet is glad to see him being happy in his doctoring attempts  Periwinkle Blerta: 2nd youngest, mischievous and curious, he wonders how a seven year old can be so full of energy and can want to be scampering around like a squirrel even though she's a tabby cat Faunus.  (yet to be born): youngest, surprised (yet not too surprised) that his wife is pregnant again, but hopes its a boy to even out the boy/girl split.  Lyall Storq: A main foe, seeks revenge for his imprisonment  Duncan Blerta: His father, taught him how to be a man and tried to teach him to embrace the anger a bit.  Ione Blerta: His mother, required his help for social events but would often give him emotional support  Character Basis: St. Michael the Archangel, my brother Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus